bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman R
|dates = Nintendo Switch Other platforms }} Super Bomberman R (スーパーボンバーマン R, Sūpābonbāman R, in Japanese) is an entry in the ''Bomberman'' series developed as a launch title for the Nintendo Switch as a timed exclusive, then later ported to other consoles in June 2018. It is the first console Bomberman entry since 2010's Bomberman Live: Battlefest. The development team was made up of former Hudson Soft staff, who were taken on the project after Nintendo approached Konami. In 1999, Super Bomberman R appeared as a bootleg game for the Sega Saturn. In March 2018, Konami announced that the game would be re-released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC (via Steam) along with three exclusive characters. In April 2018, the Konami subsidiary 4K Media Inc. licensed the game. Plot The evil Emperor Buggler reawakens the Five Dastardly Bombers, and uses them to seize control of the five planets of the Starry Sky Solar System. He welcomes anyone who disagrees to challenge the Five Dastardly Bombers themselves. White Bomber takes his seven not-so-enthusiastic brothers and sisters with him on his quest to defeat the Buggler Army and save the universe! Gameplay This game includes two main modes as of 2.0: Standard and Grand Prix Mode. Standard Mode Story Mode This mode features over sixty playable stages and can support two players cooperatively. Battle Mode Plays exactly as the same as any other traditional games in the series. Players will go through a 2D grid based platform and perform to drop bombs to defeat opponents. The last bomber standing will be the winner of the game. A team battle mode was added in patch 1.4. It can support up to eight players competitively. Battle Mode can be played online with other players worldwide. Grand Prix Mode Grand Prix mode offers new features from normal battles. Each battle is 2 rounds and the team with the most total points wins with each character having different power-ups. When players lose a life in Grand Prix mode, they are resurrected after a certain time instead of turning into a revenge bomber. Additionally, soft blocks will start falling after a certain time has elapsed. There are two rulesets available: * Crystal: Get points by collecting the crystals in the stage. Knocked out players will respawn but will leave behind half their collected crystals. The team with the most points win. * Basic Bomber: Compete points by defeating the opponent team. Players have a set number of lives and will be unable to respawn if they run out. Since the Bomberman Bros. lack special abilities, they can equip a cartridge to gain features and special abilities of other characters, such as Simon Belmont's whip. Up to 6 Nintendo Switch can be connected in this mode for a network battle. Both Standard and Grand Prix Mode have access to an in-game shop where players can purchase additional characters, stages and accesories for in-game currency called gems. Gems can be acquired by playing any mode. Characters The following Bombermen are playable, all retooled with unique personalities and half featuring rounded heads instead of square heads. Despite being called the Bomberman Bros., Pink and Aqua are female. * White Bomber * Black Bomber * Blue Bomber * Red Bomber * Yellow Bomber * Green Bomber * Pink Bomber * Aqua Bomber The Five Dastardly Bombers and Buggler return as the main villians of the game, the latter features a more humanised look. Unlockable Characters All of the Special characters are available for purchase through an the-game shop. The Five Dastardly Bombers become available after completing the main story mode of the game, and each one has their own unique abilities. Many characters hailing from either past Hudson Soft or Konami IP have been released as free updates, such as Dracula Bomber from the Castlevania series or Vic Viper from Gradius. * Magnet Bomber (Can be purchased for 5,000 gold after clearing World 6) * Golem Bomber (Can be purchased for 5,000 gold after clearing World 6) * Phantom Bomber (Can be purchased for 5,000 gold after clearing World 6) * Karaoke/Sexy Bomber (Can be purchased for 5,000 gold after clearing World 6) * Plasma Bomber (Can be purchased for 5,000 gold after clearing World 6) * Pretty Bomber (Can be bought for 30,000 gold after getting 3 stars in Worlds 1-6 in any Difficulty) * Octopus Bomber (Parodius series, Japanese Pre-Order exclusive) * Pyramid Head Bomber (Silent Hill series, costs 10 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.4) * Bubble Head Bomber (Silent Hill series, costs 1,000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Belmont Bomber (Castlevania series, costs 10 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.4) * Dracula Bomber (Castlevania series, costs 10 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Vic Viper Bomber (Gradius series, costs 10 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.4) * Option Bomber - A (Gradius series, costs 1,000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Option Bomber - B (Gradius series, costs 1,000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Reiko Bomber (Rumble Roses series, costs 1,000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Shiori Fujisaki Bomber (Tokimeki Memorial series, costs 1,000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Princess Tomato Bomber (Princess Tomato and the Salad Kingdom, costs 1,000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Anubis Bomber (Zone of the Enders series, costs 10 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Jehuty Bomber (Zone of the Enders series, costs 10 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Goemon Bomber (Mystical Ninja series, costs 1,000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Max Bomber (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) * Ratchet & Clank Bomber (Rachet & Clank Series, PS4 exclusive) * Master Chief Bomber (Halo Series, Xbox One Exclusive) * P-Body Bomber (Portal Series, Steam Exclusive) * Xavier Woods Bomber Worlds *World 1: Planet Technopolis *World 2: Planet Timbertree *World 3: Planet Brainwave *World 4: Planet Lalaland *World 5: Planet Scrapheap *World 6: Black Hole *World 7: Planet Bomber (Added in patch 2.0): Features a side-story and an additional ending sequence with the English version of the ending theme, "HERO", performed by Aimee Blackschleger. Stages The game features 8 basic stages and as of patch 2.0 has 14 additional stages available for purchase with in-game currency. Unlockable stages cost 4,000 gold each. There are "special" variants available for purchase for all the 8 basic stages which cost 2,500 and feature a different background. * Pitfall Zone (special variant available) * Old-School (special variant available) * The Great Wall (special variant available) * Magnetic Sphere (special variant available) * Medieval (special variant available) * Slippery Garden (special variant available) * Junkyard (special variant available) * Labyrinth (special variant available) * Arabian Palace (Costs 4000 gold to unlock) * Pixel Land (Costs 4000 gold to unlock) * Circular Maze (Costs 4000 gold to unlock) * Toy Box (Costs 4000 gold to unlock) * White Cross (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.3) * Lagoon (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.3) * Speed Zone (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.3) * Power Zone (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.3) * Classic Conveyor Belt (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.4) * Panic Factory (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.4) * Plain Floor (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.4) * Desert Fort (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 1.4) * Critical Path (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) * Nine Areas (Costs 4000 gold to unlock, added in patch 2.0) Accessories The game features (as of patch 2.0) 30 different sets of accesories all characters can wear. Each accesory set has 8 different items or "tiers" that can be unlocked (i.e. the top hat series has 8 different hats available), meaning there are a total of 240 items available for purchase. The last two accesory sets (Ballom Set 1 and Ballom Set 2) are unlocked once the player beats World 7 and manages to get three stars on it, respectively. The last accessory on the Ballom Set 2 set features a classic, pixel Ballom from the original Bomberman. Reception While the game was initially met with lukewarm reception by critics, sales exceeded Konami's expectations and it has been updated several times to include additional characters, stages and battle modes, as well as to correct many of the gameplay bugs and glitches that were present at release. According to a financial report by Konami, the game has been enjoying a stable performance since its release. Voice cast English *Peter von Gomm - White *John Sabay - Black *Jeff Gedert - Blue, Golem Bomber *Jeff Manning - Red, Narrator *Greg Dale - Yellow *Sachiko Hara - Green *Soness Stevens - Pink *Hannah Grace - Aqua *Chris Koprowski - Plasma Bomber *Jack Merluzzi - Magnet Bomber, Other Bomber Voice *Carolyn Miller - Karaoke Bomber / Pretty Bomber *Vinay Murthy - Phantom Bomber *Michael Rhys - Buggler *Blake Crawford - Smuggler, Other Bomber Voice *Chris Nelson - Other Bomber Voice *Diana Garlet - Other Bomber Voice *Ryan Drees - Other Bomber Voice *Steve Dowes - Master Chief *James Arnold Taylor - Ratchet *David Kaye - Clank *Xavier Woods - Himself Japanese *Keisuke Koumoto - White *Shunsuke Takeuchi - Black *Genki Okawa - Blue *Yuuma Uchida - Red *Yuki Yonai - Yellow *Ayumu Murase - Green *Mikako Komatsu - Pink *Minami Takahashi - Aqua *Yuto Uemura - Plasma Bomber *Tetsuya Yanagihara (America Zarigani) - Magnet Bomber *Yoshiyuki Hirai (America Zarigani) - Golem Bomber *Hitomi Harada - Karaoke Bomber / Pretty Bomber *Hozumi Gouda - Phantom Bomber, Narrator *Kotaro Nakamura - Buggler *Hiroshi Shimozaki - Smuggler *Tomomi Shimada - Other Bomber Voice *Makoto Tsumura - Ratchet Ballom Voices *Menami Kato *Suiko Seto *Gail Emiko Hoshizaki *Shiho Nagata *Jiro Oishi *Yui Takahashi *Tatsumi Adachi Gallery Super_bomberman_r_preorder.png|Promotional art SuperBombermanRmainvisual.jpg Screenshot 2017-01-13-00-04-35.jpeg Screenshot 2017-01-13-00-02-45.jpeg SBombermanRBombers.png Screenshot 2017-01-13-01-00-23.jpeg Bomberman_r.jpg Super-bomberman-r-nintendo-switch_300939.jpg IMG_0392.JPG IMG_0393.JPG IMG_0445.JPG IMG_0447.JPG IMG_0448.JPG 16729445_1343058219050697_5430218835663386568_n.jpg 16640588_1344729378883581_491208312464042036_n.jpg GreenBomber.png 03 PinkBomber.jpg Aqua Bomber.png IMG_0446.JPG IMG_0449.JPG 16603016_1343059642383888_9083734559956981689_n.jpg 16729018_219206655211733_7247329335807341587_n.jpg SBR Plasma Bomber.png SuperR Bagular.png SBR_RatchetClank.png SBR_XavierWoods.png SuperBombermanRScan.jpg|''Super Bomberman R'' article scan SuperBombermanRScan2.jpg|''Super Bomberman R'' article scan Super_Bomberman_R_Characters_And_Voice_Actors_-_Super_Bomberman_R_Cutscenes|Voice Actors Trivia *This will be the first Bomberman title to be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Steam. *For the first time in the series, the game features a vocal song during the credits. While originally sung in Japanese with English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Russian and Chinese (both Traditional and Simplified) subtitles if the player beats World 6, the song was released in English with Japanese, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Russian and Chinese (both Traditional and Simplified) subtitles as part of patch 2.0 and can be heard if the player beats World 7. The song title is "HERO". It is performed in Japanese by Hitomi Harada, the Japanese voice of Pretty Bomber, and in English by Aimee Blackschleger. *This game was released to celebrate the Bomberman series' 33rd anniversary and it is the 1st title in the Bomberman series to be published and devloped by Konami on console after the merge with Hudson Soft back in March 1, 2012. *According to the developers, the R in the title stands for "Rangers", referring the name of a team of 8 Bombermen, It is lso a throwback to when games could simply have a letter and allow that letter to carry many meanings, such as "Return" or "Reborn". The game is a homage to Super Bomberman 3. External Links * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Japanese) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (American English) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (European English) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Asian English) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (American French) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (European French) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (German) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Italian) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (American Spanish) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (European Spanish) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (American Portuguese) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (European Portuguese) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Dutch) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Russian) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Korean) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Traditional Chinese) * Super Bomberman R Official Website (Simplified Chinese) Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Featured articles